Twice the Speed of Life
by Avry246
Summary: Danielle Santaorelli. Tommy's older sister.Dani meets the sandlot boys when her brother gets hit in the head. Has a crazy summer. And finds love. Better then it sounds. Sandlot 3 story. Movie version. Wings/OC. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Twice the speed of life 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sandlot 3. Or the Sugarland song.

A/N i saw the sandot 3 a cople of days ago and this just wouldn't get out of me head so I had to write it. And as far as i have checked there aren't many Sandlot 3 storys. Its a Wing/OC. Its named after the sugerland song.

Chapter 1 

"And I don't want to wait even one more night  
>It's hard to slow it down when it feels so right<br>Knees buckled, white knuckled  
>We're holdin' on tight<br>We're travelin' at twice the speed of life-" Speed of life by Sugarland

I was in my room trying to get unpacked when my mom called me.

" Danielle will you go check on your brother? He's been gone for to long"

I walked down the stairs and asked "Do I have a choice?"

" No" she said with a laugh

I got on my bike and road around for a little while until I heard some commotion coming from what looked like a baseball field.

There was about seven guys standing around what looked like a person. Wait it's Tommy!

I skid to a stop. They must have heard me cause they all turn around "What the heck did you do to him?" I'm yelled

I got of my bike and ran towards Tommy. " Well?" I questioned them

They all pointed to a red haired kid. "I didn't mean to honestly" he said

" Were sorry we hit you boyfriend" said a chubby kid

" he's not my boyfriend. He's my brother" I stated

" Oh so your single-" said a boy with long brown hair

" Not gonna happen" I put up my hand before he could continue

The other boys laughed.

"Hey look guys and girl he's waking up" said a short kid in a catchers outfit.

" we can still kick him before it's to late" said the cubby kid

" ask him a question everyone knows" said a cute blonde boy

" who's the greatest baseball player of all time?" I asked Tommy

The boys looked at me in surprise. "I'm not stupid" I told them

" I am" said my brother

I looked at him with curiosity. He's only been playing baseball scenic he was seven.

"who are you?" asked cubbster

" Tommy Santorelli"

" I know that" I said

"well I don't care if your Steve Garvey. The answers Babe Ruth" said Blondie

"The Sultan of Swat!"

"Hello the king of crash!"

"The colossus of clout!"

"The home run king!"

"The babe" I yelled in his face still earning weird looks from the guys

"The great Bambino !" we all yelled

" no it's Santa" Tom said frustrated

" As in clause?" question who assumed was the catcher

Then he fainted again. Wow what a man.

"Can I kick him now" question cubbster

" No!" I yelled knocking off his hat

" you know you don't act much like a girl" said the boy who try to put a move on me

I turned to him with my hands on my hips a said "yeah and I don't punch like one either"

Before I could do anything an officer came running to us

" alright who started it?" he asked

All the guys including me pointed at Tommy. He might be my brother but if I get in trouble he's going with me.

The officer got down on his knees. Turned his face toward him. Pinched his knows and opened his mouth.

The officer looked at me. I guess cause I'm a girl. " I'm his sister that would be incest" I stated

" stand back boys and girl I'm going in"

Aww gross. We all turned around and said eww at the same time. But before the officer could do his ' job' Tommy woke up. He scooted away and stood up.

"what's going on?" asked Tommy

" alright boys give him some air" I told the guys who I still didn't know the names of

"what happen?" asked the officer

" he took a fly ball to the forehead sorry uncle porkchop" said cubbster. I'm not surprised that's his uncle.

"Would have been a triple if he hadn't screwed it up!" said the red head

I hit him in the head. I may not know the guys for long but he made me mad.

"in your dreams fathead" said the one who put the move on me

They started to yell at each other " hey calm down! Are we gonna have a situation here? Cause we don't want a situation do we?" said officer Chops

"no" we all said in unison

"ok what's your name kid ?" asked Chops

"Who you calling kid tubs?" asked Tom

" Tom! Don't talk like that to an officer!" I told him

" Danielle? It's so good to see you young again!" he said

What young again? " Tommy I turned thirteen three months ago" I told him

" your not in a abusive relationship are you?"

"Abusive relationship? Tommy I haven't had a boyfriend scenic sixth grade" I told him in confusion. He looked relived.

" where's my PDA?" he asked

" What?" I asked

" my black berry" he told me like I was stupid

Before I could hit him officer Chops took chubbsters snow cone a put it in Tommy's face.

" hey that's mine and it's not black berry it's strawberry banana!" said cubbster

" really? I love strawberry banana" sad Chops taking a bit out of the snow cone.

"I think their the new kids that just moved on to glen view road" said the brown haired kid.

" we are" I told them

"Not we're not! Dani lives in Los Angeles! And I live in Beverly Hills! And what's with this kid crap! Which one of you took my phone? I need to call my agent. And don't even think about autographs! From either of us!"

" yeah! Wait what?" I question Tommy

I'm totally confused autographs? Sure I sing in my room but I'm not not good enough to do it professionally.

" wait 1976?" Tommy questioned

He looked at his reflection in Chops glasses and fainted again.

"Yep we got a situation" said chops

I gave him a you think look.

I walked over to were my brother lay " yep Dani that's your brother. Heart like a lion." I said sarcastically more to myself then anyone.

~~~~~~The next Morning~~~~~~~

I was in my pajamas with my mom in the kitchen " so how's Thomas?" I asked

" he's ok. He thinks this is all a dream" she said with a sad look

" he did take a good whack in the head from those boys" I said

" oh boys" said my mom

She seems to think just cause I'm a thirteen year old girl I like boys left and right.

" mom just cause I'm thirteen doesn't mean I drool over every guy I see. I'm an independent women!"  
>I said<p>

" alright what's his name?" she asked seeing right through me

" I don't know, but he has blonde hair and has the bluest eyes" I said

Before I could continue Tommy came down in his speed racer pajamas

" well hello sleepy head" said mom

"were am I?" asked Tommy

" home sweetie" said mom

" no somethings wrong. Am I dead?" Tommy asked both of us

Mom gave me a worried look I shrugged and went back to eating my pancakes.

" why would you'd ask that?" said mom

" cause I'm wearing my speed racer pj's That I haven't seen in thirty years!" exclaimed Tommy

"alright we'r still a little backed up on the laundry there's still a lot to unpack" answered my mother

" don't worry your batman and Robin ones haven't run off" I said mocking him

"Dani do you know how old I am?" he asked

" twelve. Almost thirteen" I told him

" no I'm forty-one years old, I live in Beverly Hills, I have a smoking hot girlfriend who's got her own reality show, I play for the dodgers, but some how I'm back here and your here, and Dani, and the pancakes smell so real, I think i'm gonna throw up" Tom told us

" I thought you loved pancakes? I'll make you some eggs" compromised mom

"no eggs. I do protein shakes" he said

I raised an eyebrow " scenic when?" I asked

" oh dear lord maybe you have a concussion and I let you sleep to long I'll call the doctor right now" said mom she went over to the phone.

" put down the phone. I don't think I have a concussion I just think I'm dead" he said like it was all right.

Mom rolled her eyes and called the doctor

~~~~At the Doctors~~~~~~

Doctor whats his face was putting a lollipop in Tom's face which caused me to giggle.

" I bet this will bring you back to life" said what's his face

" give me a brake" said Tom he turned towards Mom and me and raised an eyebrow at us " has every one gone nuts?"

I raised both eyebrows at him. When did he get so rude?

" why don't you tell me what's wrong?" asked doctor trying to be nice

"isn't your job to tell me what's wrong?" rudely asked Tommy

"alright how's your memory?" asked Doctor

"well I remember somethings like they were real, like Danielle, or my mom, the house, or the kids from the sandlot but other things there kind of foggy"

Then he said something about the TV.

" ok why don't you and your sister step outside for a little while so I can talk to your mom" said Doc.

" I prefer to stay. You see my trainers back a dodger stadium the give me the skinny all the time" sad Tom

" that's what I mean Doc. Most of the time I don't understand what he's talking about" said mom

" well every thing seems fine other then a slight bump on the noggin it's fine" Doctor said.

" fine? You think I'm fine look at me. Look at this hair cut. Look at these weak biceps, how can you call any of this fine. Let's go this guys a quack" said Tommy

"Tommy you apologize this insistent!" said mom

" that's fine. Actually Tommy and Danielle I would like to have a word with your mom" said Doc.

I said ok while Tom said whatever

As soon as we got outside I turned to Tommy " you need to drop the attitude"

" me? You don't understand Dani" he told me

" yeah I don't understand. I don't understand why you act like you have a baseball bat up your butt" I almost yelled

Before he could object mom walked out and told us it's time to go.

~~~~~~~~Back Home~~~~~~~~~~~

We were sitting on the couch looking at old photos

" and this is your uncle Henry" said mom " you remember uncle Henry? Right?"

" yeah u remember. Cheap son of a ... Who's that again?"

" that's you and that's you and Dani at the lake and this is you last summer. We went to that music festival with your cosine Jimmy?"

" yeah shamed what happen to him. Though."

" what happen to him?" I asked

" when jimmy's band broke up I'm the early 90's he got a job at homedepot"

" what's homedepot?"

" last I heard he was an assistant manger. Divorced. And up to his neck in payments."

" little Jimmy is in the forth grade and got all straight A's this year"

"who's this again?" before I could tell him the doorbell rung

Mom went to get it. " Tommy some boys are here for you"

I decided to follow him I have nothing better to do.

We got to the door it was the guys from the sandlot. They brought the cute one with them

" hey I'm DP this is Wings-" tommy cut DP off

" Timber and Two-Ton. It's all coming back to me. Like it was yesterday" he finished

I raised an eyebrow

" it was yesterday. anyway we just wanted to see if you were ok" said DP

"lucky it wasn't your eyeball" said Wings making weird sounds

Wow it's a good thing he's cute.

"well I'm fine now thanks for stopping bye kids" said Tom

" what's with this constant kids crap I'm really glad your not gonna be playing on our team" said Two-Ton

"what team?" I asked

" our team we play on the sandlot" answered Two-Ton

" yeah the sandlot needs another player" said Wings

" and only cause the best ball player in the history of the sandlot is putting on a clinic" finished Two-Ton

Benny 'The Jet' Rodriguez is here? Oh my good he's the best scenic the babe

" who said I was putting on a clinic?" asked Tom

"You?" asked DP

"I'm talking about Benny" started Two-Ton

"The Jet" added Timber

"Rodriguez" finished Wings

"That Bum?" asked Tom

" Bum? He's got the best batting average on the Dodgers this year" I said the boys looked at me weird " once again I'm not stupid"

" wait he's here too?"

" he's the best" said Two-Ton

" please he only got that far cause he can run. Then his knee tanked him he retired and became a coach"

The boys looked at each other in confusion.

Moms voice came from the kitchen " You go with them honey fresh air will do you good"

"But mom-"

" no buts"

" yeah Tommy no buts" I said

" you too Danielle" said mom

" what you want me to go out with a bunch of boys?" i asked

" yes"

Wow you don't hear that all the time.

" I'll get my mitt" said Tom

" I don't have one" I told the guys

We stood there in awkward silence till Tom came back grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the sandlot.

A/N ok let me know if i should continue and my shorts story is almost done and I'm having a little bit of trouble with Standing in the Rain (ASOUE) but chapter two should be up soon. Reviews are love:)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own The Sandlot 3 or crazier by Taylor Swift.

A/N I'm gonna put song lyrics at the begining of each chapter or try to. Mostly because I want to. Some might not make sense but most will if you have song suggestions that would go good with the sandlot theme please tell me now onto the story.

Chapter 2-Crazier

".You lift my feet off the ground and  
>Spin me around<br>You make me crazier, crazier  
>Feels like I'm falling and I<br>I'm lost in your eyes  
>You make me crazier,<br>Crazier, crazier.-" Crazier by Taylor Swift

At the sandlot The rest of the guys from yesterday were there including Benny.

Tommy started looking around. I did too it was like this was there own baseball kingdom. I have never seen anything like this.

" isn't this amazing?" I asked Tommy

" yeah amazing" he whispered

" they brought the new kid today"  
>Said someone I couldn't tell who<p>

" at least they brought his sister" added someone els

This made me giggle. Causing Tommy to look at " I can't help it they love" I told him

" more like they love looking at your butt" stated Tommy

My mouth dropped. When he become so rude? He would have laughed at that two days ago or he would have gone all in protective brother mode.

I was so mad I walked over to sit on the bleachers ignoring when he came to sit by me.

These boys were amazing for there age. They were about fourteen maybe thirteen. I was so busy watching the guys I didn't notice someone sit in between Tommy and I.

He looked to me to Tommy and asked " New to town?"

" not really-" started Tommy

" yes we are" I cut him off giving him a stern look. Does he want people to think he's crazy?

" I'm Squints Palledorous"

" as in Michel Squints Palledorous? The baseball commissioner?" I asked

" yeah" he said in surprise

" why is every one surprise when I know stuff about baseball?" I asked

" your a girl they'll get used to it" Squints told me

We turned our attention to the boys.

"Wings" said Tom

" huh you know Wings McKay?" Squints asked Tom

" sure you can never forget that speed"

" kids got no second gear that's for sure" commented Squints

"it's gonna catch up to him though"

" I don't think any one could well you might" squints said pointing to me

I raised my eyebrows at this.

Before I could continue Squints changed the subject " that's Q short for IQ. Wicked smart. Not that great an outfielder thought" he said pointing to the short kid I saw yesterday." takes it all apart and brakes everything down to a science."

" I guess it payed of he's only one of the biggest Brain surgeon- I mean brains on the planet" said Tommy

" you ok? You might want to get out of the sun" suggested Squints

" it's not the sun. I just can't believe what I'm seeing" said Tommy

" well that's not good here give this card to your mom, come in I'll set you up with some quality shades. Speaking of shades come on" we both followed Squints into the dugout.

" the guy taking the mound his names Timber. He can throw some real heat" said Tom. I'm getting confused how does he know this?

" but he can't pitch to batters right?"

"Left or right. Put someone in the box his arm goes to spaghetti"

Just then Timber throw a pitch to Benny that almost hit him in the head.

" you sure do know a lot about these kids for a new kid. What do you know about Wok and Roll?"

Wait Wok? " it's a little old school. I have been getting in to some hip hop lately." started Tommy

" what? I'm talking about Matt 'Wok' Wakamoto and Rolando "Roll" Alvarez" hey Wok's the guy that put a move on me yesterday.

" of course Wok and Roll how could I forget! I'm mean together they play great but separate they play awful" said Tommy

" if you know so much about these guys how come I don't know you? How come your not out there?" asked Squints

Benny then called all the boys in " do any of you guys have the guts to hit off a real major leaguer?" asked Benny

" I'll do it" said Tommy

" Tom what are you doing?" I asked

" watch" he said with a smirk

I'm really getting tired of his attitude.I sat down in one of the seats. Two-Ton and Wings sat on either side of me.

" whats your name kid?" asked Benny.

" Tommy Santorelli and don't you forget it"

All the boys ohhhed I just rolled my eyes.

" who does your brother think he us Hank Aaron?" Two-Ton asked me

I just shrugged. I don't know whats gotten into him

Benny had throw seven or eight pitches Tommy hasn't missed one

" I think his swing is better the Hank Aaron's" said Wings

After they were finished Tommy walked to short black haired kid " nice pick kid. Wait your names Ryan right? Hey what do you say?" the kid then got a really Sad look on his face and turned around.

" were did you learn to hit like that?"asked Benny

He said something about someone johnson and Roger Climans.

" who?" asked DP

" must be seventh graders" answered Wok.

" something wrong with seventh graders?" I asked

No they said in unison. I saw Squints laugh at the effect I had on them.

" hey with him on our team we could enter the all city championships!" spoke up DP

" enter? You guys could win" added Squints

" very high probability" said Q

" yeah!" all the guys cheered

" wait who said anything about me playing on your team? I not gonna be here that long. I showed you how it done that my gift to you guys. They don't call me the Santa for nothing" Said Tom

All the guys throw their gloves down " Stupid Santa" muttered DP

I just stood there with my hands on my hips glaring at Tommy even when Benny started talking to him.

~~~~~~~~Later that day~~~~~~~~

We were still at the sandlot when some boy and a man came by with measuring tape.

The bot was wearing a purple baseball uniform including the cap. He had blonde hair.

And the man was wearing a hideous suit. His hair was obviously fake

" squints hows it going there buddy?" asked the man

" like you really care?" said Squints

" just being plight. EJ all the way to the fence know!" yelled the man

" what are you doing here Needman?" ask Squints

" just taking some measurements" said Needman

" measurements?" questioned Squint

" you didn't hear? The city's putting the sandlot up for sale" explained Needman

" they can sell the sandlot!" I said before someone could stop me

" oh yes they can sweet heart. And I'm buying it." said Needman

Sweet heart? I started to walk over to him to give him a piece of my mind. When Wings grabbed my wrist stopping me. I looked at him he shook his head. I settled for putting my hands on my hips.

"see Squints this field has run it's course besides there's no real talent here"

" well you didn't see what I just saw" said Squints

" I know I can get a nice price tag on some newly developed condos right were we'r standing" replied Needman

" as long as I'm commissioner here I don't see that happening" said Squint as he pushed his glasses down

" well clean your glasses cause you got the future right here and you don't even see it" explained Needman pushing Squints glasses in place.

~~~~~~~That Night~~~~~~~~

Tommy, my mom and I were walking to the movie theater when mom asked " did you have fun playing with the boys today Tommy?"

" it was a little below my league but ya I did" answered Tommy

" did you see that boy you were talking about today?" mom asked me this time

" yeah" I said with a smile

" well what's his name?"asked mom

" Wings. Wings McKay" I said

Then I heard a gasp from the bush we passed. I looked and no one was there. I just shrugged.

*No POV*

"Hey guys did you hear that little Danielle's got a crush on Wings" Said Wok

" It's a good thing he likes her back" finished Roll

" shut up!" said wings

" great now we have to wait two hours to talk to him" said Two-Ton taking the attention off of Wings

" why do we want him on our team anyways?" asked Wings

" With him we could have a real team" started Wok

" and win the all city championship!" finished Roll

" who cares about those butt faces any way?" asked wings

" I care about kicking those butt faces butts" stated Two-Ton

" not with that bofinada" said Wings( A/N I think)

" at the risk if sounding like a dweeb not counting the one he didn't hit Tommy's batting average is a thousand" said Q

" you are L-7 weenies" commented DP

"and you know Wings if Dani ever wants to learn baseball you can teach her how to bat put your arms around her" explained Wok

" let's do this" said Wings.

~~~~Inside the Theater~~~~~~~

*Dani POV*

" This movie gets funnier every time I see it" commented Tommy

I thought it was supposed to be scary.

" Phsst guys I got them" I herd from behind me

" hey Tommy, Dani"

I looked up to see Wings and DP on the balcony thing. I waved. Tommy pulled my hand down.

Out of no were all the boys came behind us. Ryan sat next to me and Wings who was behind me put his arm around me.

" hello Tommy, Dani, Mrs. Santorelli" spoke up DP

" Tommy, Dani why don't you take your friends outside" suggested my mom

" aw I miss where the monster sings and dances" whined Tommy

" what do you mean?" asked mom

" Never mind come on Dani" Tommy pulled me by wrist and the rest of the guys followed

We went to the back on the theater so we can talk. " look guys  
>I appreciate you asking but the truth is I have a lot of my plate right now"<p>

" we wouldn't be here if we didn't need you on are team. The truth is were not exactly what you call good" Said DP

" I'm sorry guys I can't" stated Tommy

"look Tommy Im only gonna ask you this once so I need complete honestly Can you spot me twenty-five cents for some goobers?"

This cause every one to go Two-Ton  
>Which wasn't a good idea.<p>

Casper came in "my guess is that you don't have any tickets. What do you have to say for yourself?"

" we'r with him" said DP

" kill the monster!" Tom yelled randomly

Casper gave a confused look  
>Then the man in the movie yelled " kill the monster"<p>

" see you wouldn't want to be you" said Wings

" smell you shouldn't have to tell you" said Wok

We all split up running over seats and running into people and getting away from Casper

We all ran out of the theater. " bye guys" I waved to Wings

"Bye Dani!" yelled back Wings

" hey I found my tickets" Tommy came out of the theater

" there's only three. What about the other guys?" asked Casper

" what other guys?" I question he turned around and we ran into the movie.

A/N thanks for reading:) I would like to thank Imma-Banana-Sticker  
>For being the first reviewer and motivating me to continue this. Remember reviews are love:)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own The Sandlot 3 or Sparks fly by taylor swift.

Chapter 3

" Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain  
>Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain<br>'Cause I see sparks fly  
>Whenever you smile<p>

Get me with those green eyes, baby  
>As the lights go down<br>Give me something that'll haunt me  
>When you're not around<br>'Cause I see sparks fly  
>Whenever you smile-" Sparks fly Taylor swift<p>

I had just woke up. I was heating up some food from last night when the doorbell rung.

" ughh what do you want!" I said to myself

I walked over to the door to see all the sandlot boys except Ryan standing at our door.

" well don't you look beautiful this morning" commented Wok

" look if you just came over to insult me goodbye" I said shutting the door

DP put out his foot in the door stopping it " No we'r not we'r here to see Tommy. Is he here?"

" did he get the door?" I asked sarcastically

" we'll take that as a no" said Wings

I gave him a you think look. " I have pancakes waiting for me-"

Two-Ton cut me off " oh pancakes" he said pushing past me into the house.

" so you came here to insult me and eat my pancakes?" I questioned

" on help us find Tommy?" Asked Timber

" I'm hungry!" I told them

" we'll buy you breakfast after we find him ok?" said Wings

"Swear?" I asked raising and eyebrow

" I -we swear" said Wings

" let me get dressed" I said in a bored voice

It took me fifteen minuets to get ready.

Me and the boys got on our bikes and headed out.

We rhode around town And finally spotted Tommy and Ryan along with that kid who's father was buying the sandlot, EJ I think

" is there a problem here?" I asked

" Nothing of your concern babe" answered EJ

" excuse me" I said throwing down my bike. First his father calls me sweet heart then he calls me babe that's it.

" I got this Danielle" said Tommy finally acting like the brother I knew.

" saved by the cowboy" commented EJ

" me or my sister don't need them to take you on" said Tommy

" you need anything you can get your hands on Santa smelly" EJ pushed him. Wow a dog could have thought of that one.

" ok look I'm not gonna get into this stupid name calling game with a kid frankly its beneath me" said Tommy

Ryan in looked at me as if asking isn't Tommy the same age I shrugged.

" well maybe it's because your a lamoid loser with pimple breath" EJ insulted my brother if you can call it an insult

I looked at Ryan asking if this was how they insulted each other it was his turn to shrug

" that's an intelligent come back got any more Einstein or is that all your pea brain is capable of?" challenged Tommy

All the boys commented on how good of a come back that was

" you should spend more time working on your baseball skills then your weak insults" EJ said back

" insulting you isn't work" Tommy exclaimed

" oh yeah?" EJ asked with hatred

" it comes pretty easy" Tommy said

" dog face, turd mouth,rotten face bone head" EJ said his best insults

" ignorant, pathetic, sociopath in training" Said Tommy

" I have no idea what that means but it sounded good" commented DP

All the guys agreed.

" at least my sister doest wear a collar" said EJ ( A/N I thought it would work better if he said sister)

I swear i could kill EJ. I felt someones hand slip into mine I look to Wings he gave me a look like he was telling me Tommy could handle it. So I just glared and held Wings hand

" I herd your sister got kick out of a ugly contest cause they said no professionals allowed" Tommy said back with pure hatred. Once again seeing the brother I know and love.

All the boys ohhed and I smiled.

" is it true your mother smacked the doctor when you two were born" EJ said

Once again I felt Wings squeezed my hand. It felt nice to have his hand in mind.

" oh speaking of mothers do you guys need another player because my mom plays better then all you fools" Tommy said back

EJ didn't say anything for a little while until he was close to Tommy's ear and he whispered "at least my moms not sick"

I let go of Wings hand slowly. I felt I had been punched in the stomach. I walked into the dinner steadying myself. I put my head in my hands trying not to cry.

I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up to see Tommy and the boys. Tommy sat down in the booth and I put my arms around him and I cried.

I don't know how long I cried but I finally stopped and I looked at Wings " so where's my breakfast?"

He cracked a smile " coming up" he walked to the counter and the rest of the guys laughed. I smiled.

~~Next day at the sandlot~~~

we were trying to teach Timber how to throw to batters

" look Timber if you want it to ride throw a two seam" I told him

" Tow seam?" he question

" yea I'll show you. Get ready Wings!" i said scenes he was at bat

I threw it. He missed. " Strike three your out" yelled DP who was catching causing me to laugh.

" see Timber like Dani did" Tommy said

" ok" answered Timber

Timber threw the ball which hit DP's hand pretty hard.

" aw timber take it easy" shouted DP

" come on DP your such a wimp" said Two-Ton from the outfield

" why don't you come and play catcher that's were your supposed to be anyhow " DP yelled back

" hey just cause I'm husky doesn't mean I have to play catcher" replied Two-Ton

" Two-Ton your not husky" started Wok

This can not be good. " See?"

" your fat" fished Roll

Two-Ton started chasing both of them.

" are all your practices like this?" I asked Q

" no. Sometimes Two -Ton chases some one else" he answered

We just ignored them and focused on Timbers pitches.

"yeah Timber just hit my bat" yelled Wings from home plate

and hit Wings in a place were boys shouldn't be hit.

" wrong bat Timber" said Wings in great pain

I started laughing. Most of the guys looked like they were in pain like the ball hit them

" hey guys look at this!" said DP pointing to Wings

" what are we gonna do about Timbers control problems?" Q asked Tom

" I bet Wings got some good Ideas" said Tommy

Wings was still rolling around but he faced us "Timber if I live your dead" he said in a chipmunk voice which caused me to laugh more.

Two-Ton came behind Tommy " I don't know about you guys but I'm getting a cup" and he walked off

Later on when we were all taking a break except Two-Ton was chasing Wok and Roll. Again.

Tommy started talking " you guys are a lot better then I remember With help from me i think i can hammer you guys into a real team"

" how ever can we repay you your holiness of baseball" commented Wings with jealousy

I put my hand in his just like he did yesterday silently telling him to cool it down

"Look all we wanted you to do is play with us cause your good we didn't ask you to coach or anything" added DP

" Squints coaches the games and Benny comes buy when he can, we just needed another player" said Timber

" how often can Benny come by? His teams hanging on by a thread and with me gone he's got no one to work with" said Tommy

I looked a DP and Wings in confusion

" what are you talking about? In herd Benny hurt his knee in Cincinnati Last night" Said Q

" I herd it's pretty serious uncle chop said he would be out for six weeks" added DP

" knowing Benny he'll be back in two that knees always trouble" Two-Ton who decided to join us along with Wok and Roll

" yeah in '96 he got it replaced and it ended his career" said Tommy

we all looked at Tommy with curious faces

" 1996? " questioned DP

" we gotta go" he said grabbing my hand. I let go of Wings hand.

Tommy turned around"But if we are gonna be real team were gonna need some equipment. Bats, balls a new glove for Wings, and pads for DP. The last thing i want is to be a coach I just figured that we should play like pros and play to ya"

" bye guys" I said and waved

A/N thanks for reading:) and sorry it's kinda short. The next part is old man Myrtle's house part. You know what I'm talking about if you seen the movie. I might update later tonight if I feel like it cause this chapter is kinda short. Reviews are love:)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I would like to thank whatsername131, Imma-Banana-Sticker, and Rated L For Loser for reviewing and for adding this story to favorites. Enough on to chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Sandlot 3 or the house that built me by Miranda lambert

Chapter 4

"I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
>This brokenness inside me might start healing<br>Out here it's like I'm someone else  
>I thought that maybe I could find myself<p>

If I could just come in, I swear I'll leave  
>Won't take nothing but a memory<br>From the house that built me-" House that built me. Miranda Lambert

I was waken from my wonderful sleep when I herd a tap on my window

" it better be my fairy godmother I wanted when I was eight" I muttered

I walked over to my window and opened it a rock hit me in the head " ow " I winced

" sorry Dani" said DP

Next the rest of the guys including Tommy came out.

" what are you doing here at 1 in the morning!" I yelled/ whispered. If that makes sense

" were going to get the equipment I was talking about" said Tommy

" where?" I asked

" old man myrtles house" Wings said in a spooky voice which made me giggle.

" you coming?" asked Two-Ton impatiently.

" yes" I said climbing down the ladder DP put up

" let's go! said Two-Ton once I was firmly on the ground

" but my bike is in the garage" I said

" you can ride on mine" said Wings

I gulped " umm ok " I stuttered. Not that I didn't like being close to him it's just he made me nervous

" let's go" said Tommy to oblivious to notice how red and nervous we were with being so close.

~~~~Old man Myrtle's~~~~~~

We had come to this creepy house covered in weeds. It looked likes in been abandon I over a hundred year.

Ok I'm exaggerating but it looked liked it.

" why didn't we just go through the back?" asked Two-Ton

" cause pushing your fat butt over could get really stinky" said Wok

" yeah and we don't want Dani to go through that" added Roll

I smiled I liked having friends even if they were boys. In my old town I only had one friend and she was even afraid to be seen with me a in public. I'm not that bad? And if I was I defiantly wouldn't have friends like these guys.

" so I herd that Mr. Myrtle was once a great baseball player until he went blind after getting hit with a baseball. legend as it that he has a secret stash of baseball stuff" said DP

" and whatever happened to Mr. Myrtle?" I asked

"some say he died others say he just vanished" DP answered

" hit in the head with a baseball? Vanish?" Tommy asked

We were at the gate the boys were to scared to enter.

" I think I just saw something move" whispered Two-Ton.

You have got to be kidding me. " it's just a house" I said I pushed threw the gate and started walking towards it. You might think I'm not scared but I was believed me I would have peed myself if the guys weren't here.

I turned around " you coming?" I asked the guys

"Yeah" they all stuttered

" you might want to let me go first" said Wings trying to act all tough.

I thought it was cute.

I flashed my light on what looked looked like a dog house.

" Hercules?" questioned DP

" who names a dog Hercules?" asked Two-Ton

" it was probably just some chihuahua or something. You know how people name their dog the opposite of what they are" commented Wok

I started to walk away but I tripped over something.

" Dani!" yelled Wings and Tommy

Tommy looked at Wings weird."You ok?" asked Tommy

"fine" I said while Tommy helped me to my feet.

I looked to see what had tripped me. It was a big bone of some kind.

" that must have been a grandè chihuahua man" said Roll

We walked to the front of the house. The windows were broken and boarded up. The door had some broads on it but you could still get threw

" this is crazy guys. I'm out of here" said Timber

" don't be such a wuss Timber" I told him

" yeah I thought we were a team" said DP

" fine you go first" Timber challenged DP

" I say we send in one of the little ones" Two-Ton said looking at Q

" Since when does the shortest guy have to go first?" asked Q

" when the taller guy tells him to" replied Two-Ton

" speaking of short guys wheres Ryan?" asked Timber

We all looked around for him.

Hercules popped up in the window.

I screamed and threw my arms around the nearest person, which just happened to be Wings( A/N shocker!)

" it's Ryan" yelled Tommy " gutsy kid pretty impressive"

I was so close to Wings. I could feel his breath on my face. I looked at him. " umm sorry" I stuttered and took my arms off of him

" it's fine" he stuttered turning red

Ryan motioned us to come in.

The inside of the house was worse then the outside. There was spider webs every where.

Me, Tommy, Wings, DP, and Q went upstairs while the rest of the guys went on the first floor.

We turned to a room to see something covered in a sheet.

We all screamed. Wow we do that a lot.

Once the shock wore off we walked towards the thing.

Tommy pulled off the sheet to revel a big baseball with a smiley face on it.

" that is one big baseball" said Wings

DP jumped out with a flashlight to his face.

We all screamed. Again.

" not funny you idiot" said Wings hitting DP

" that's a big baseball" said DP

" we should all split up" I said

" yeah Wings and Dani. And Tommy me and Q" said DP like he new something I didn't

We split up. Wings and I went into what looked like Trophy room.

"wow look at all these baseball trophies" said Wings

I saw something that looked like a portfolio.

I picked it up and opened it. It was full of baseball cards. Some of the most amazing players in history and some I haven't even herd of.

I could feel Wings looking over my shoulder I tried to ignore my heart pounding.

I turned to face him. He was a lot closer then I thought. Our lips were almost touching.

He looked down at my lips then back to my eyes he started to lean in.

" um we should go see if the guys found something" I said I hurried out of the room.

Now I know what your thinking why didn't I kiss him? The truth was I was scared. I don't have a dad. Why? I don't know why when Tommy was six and I was seven. He just left. And that was the first time I saw my mom cry. And I'm just scared that might happen to me.

We walked. Well I was in front while Wings trailed behind feeling sad. Only making me feel worse.

" did you find anything?" I asked Tommy and the guys

"no" said DP

" hey come on guys let's go" yelled Two-Ton below us

I started walking. I stepped on a lose board causing a board from the window to fall causing light to hit the baseball cap on the wall perfectly.

We walked towards the hat. Tommy pulled it off reviling a hole in the wall. He put the hat on.

" what is that?" asked DP

" my guess would be hole" said Q stating the obvious

We got real close to the hole there was a baseball in it.

" Bingo" whispered Tommy

He reached in a grabbed it. Shining he's flash light on it.

" I told you there was treasure in here" stated DP

" this is treasure alright" said Tommy " but why leave it in an obvious place?"

Then it hit me. It's a trap!

We then herd a screeching noise coming from the hole.

We looked threw it. " I have a bad feeling about this" stated Tommy

" what should we do?" asked Wings

" RUN!" we yelled

a baseball came out and hit me in the cheek. That's gonna leave A bruise.

We ran out of the room baseball bats fell all over the floor.

Making us lose our balance. There was a lot of screaming.

You could hear the screaming coming from downstairs. I wonder what's going on?

We made it past the bats and ran down the stairs. To see the other guys screaming there heads off.

We ran out the door. I saw all the guys run out.

" where's Tommy?" I yelled

" I don't know" yelled DP

Next thing Tommy came jumping out of the house with the big baseball behind him

" That's a big baseball" said Q

A/N I'm sorry I must end it there. I know you hate me for not letting them kiss. But I just had to do it. This chapter was really fun to write. Tomorrow (Most likely) chapter 5. Thank you all so much for motivating me to keep this going. Remember reviews are love:)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Sorry this took a long time the night at my friends house couldn't update and 2. this chapter wouldn't upload at first. But y'all don't care anyway onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Sandlot 3 or Mine by Taylor swift

Chapter 5

"Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?  
>You put your arm around me for the first time.<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine.-" mine by Taylor swift<p>

I couldn't sleep at all last. I kept replying what happen last night.

The almost kissed. I even imagined what it would be like if I had kissed him.

So where do I go if I want to think? The sandlot. I was hoping to be alone.

But I wasn't. There was one person there. And it was the one person I was thinking about. Wings

I need to talk to him. Take deep breaths Danielle. You can do this.

" hey" I said softly. He was ignoring me.

" listen Wings about last night-"  
>I started<p>

" what about it?" he interrupted me

" umm that almost kiss-" I said

" look Dani I know you don't like me" said Wings

" what-" I started to say again

" you don't have to tell me to my face" he stated.

He wouldn't shut up and let me talk do I did the only thing I could think of.

I grabbed his face a crashed his lips to mine. That got him to shut up.

I felt fireworks. Sure it wasn't my first kiss but It sure felt like it.

We pulled apart cause we needed something called oxygen.

I looked into his eyes. " wow. Be my girlfriend?"he whispered

I shook my head yes.

I was about to say something when we heard clapping. I turned around to see the sandlot guys standing there clapping.

I put my head in Wings chest looking as red as a tomato.

" finally!" yelled DP

" come on guys lets practice" said Tommy he didn't seem happy about me having a boyfriend I guess he's gonna have to get used to it.

We were sitting down on the field Tommy was standing talking to us. I got board in the dugout so I sat in between Wings and DP

" Now I have said this time and time again teams not playing up to it's full potential" stated Tommy

" time and time again?" questioned Wings

" I've been around Wings now listen  
>the thing of it is you guys could be good you guys got the stuff but we need to work on bases play heads up ball. Work as a team. Alright?" said Tommy<p>

" yeah" said the guys and I in unison

" now remember baseball is not just about-" I started

" Talent" finished Benny who was walking on crutches.

" Benny" the guys said in unison

Wings pulled me up since he had my hand. And we walked over to Benny

" I see you got the girl Wings" said Benny

" I all ways get the girl" commented Wings

" excuse me?" I questioned

" just kidding" said Wings

I was just kidding about being mad but Wings doesn't need to know that.

" what you doing here Benny?" asked Tommy

" I figured then laying around the house I come see how the old sandlot gang is doing. What about you Santorelli looks like you had a change off heart?" said Benny

" I'd seen somethings" answered Tommy

" yeah well I'm glad. What do you say you take center field and we shag some fly balls? That is if there is room for one more couch on this team?" asked Benny

" yeah there is" yelled Tommy

All the boys took positions and I ran back into the dugout.

The boys practiced catching balls. Throwing them. Sliding to bases. And Timber finally perfected his pitching when we used EJ as a target.

Later on me, Tommy and Benny were trying to teach the boys a hand shake or something

" Ear, chin, ear ,chin, slap, slap, slap" we said together

The boys didn't get it. They were just randomly hitting them selfs. Me, Tommy, and Benny looked at each other laughing and doing the sign of the cross.

Later on " good job guys bring it in bring it in" said Benny from the dugout where we sat.

Wings came over and sat by me. Putting his arm around me.

" you stink" I told him

He only pulled me closer. " great now I stink too" I said he laughed resting his chin onto of my head. Making me giggle.

"ughh gag me" said Two-Ton to us

I just rolled my eyes

" so what do you say Santorelli?think these guys are ready for the city tournament?"asked Benny

" yeah I think the can bring it" said Tommy

" Bring it?" all the guys questioned

" What are we supposed to bring?" asked Two-Ton

" Home. Bring it home! To the sandlot!" I told them

" Ohhh" they said

" not so fast guys. We can't be a real team without uniforms" said Squints

He took the number one out and showed us.

" there perfect" said Tommy

He turned the shirt around. It had a big picture of squints.

" it looks just like you" I said

" here Tommy" he said giving Tommy the number one.

" Dani" he gave me one but instead of a number on the back it said Danielle Santorelli.

" thanks" I said

" come on guys pick a number" Squints said to the rest of the guys

A/N sorry it's short. It's a filler chapter. I still had so much fun writing this. I bet you love me now for making them kiss. I hope I did good it was my first time writing a kissing scene thing. Well writing in for sticking with the story. Remember reviews are love:)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I'm sorry this took so long it wouldn't let me into my account, but it's working now! Yay!I have 15 reviews 5 more until 20! I counted I'm such a this is not one of my favorite chapters but it's ok. I guess

Disclaimer: I don't own The Sandlot 3 or All-American Girl by Carrie Underwood

Chapter 6

"And now he's wrapped around her finger,  
>She's the center of his whole world.<br>And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American Girl-"All-American Girl by Carrie Underwood

It was the night before the all city championships. All the boys were coming over to our house.

I wanted to let them have a boys night. So I'm going over to my best friend house Kristen Bakers house.

She's my girl best friend.

" hey mom I'm going over to Kristen's" I said

" your not staying with us?" asked Tommy from the living room where all the boys were at.

" no I'm letting you boys have a boys night" I said

" Dani were not boys were men" said DP

" DP I'm taller then you" I stated

He couldn't abject to that. I just went up to my room and got my stuff and walked to the door Wings followed.

" you sure you can't stay?" asked Wings leaning against the door frame

" positive. I don't want to ruin your boys night" I told him

" you couldn't ruin anything" he said

" come on Wings!" yelled Two-Ton

I laughed " bye" I said before giving him a kiss

I walked down the porch and got and my bike and rhode all the way to Kristen's

She was waiting for me on the front porch.

" hey" I said

We walked inside. I put my stuff in her room. " before we do anything tell me everything" Kris said

" what?" I asked

" about You and a certain Wings McKay?" She said

" you know already?" I asked

" the whole town knows." she said

Wow we moved to a small town.

" tell me" she said

So I told her everything from 's house to earlier this morning.

" that's so romantic" Kris said

" umm yeah sure" I said

" you think that will happen to me?" she asked

" if you find someone" I said

" that's what I want to talk about" she said

" who is he?" I asked

" Timber" she said

" really?" I questioned

" yeah" she said blushing

" I think you should go for it" I said

" really? You think so?" she said

" yes" I said with a smile

~~~~~All city championship~~~~~

Kris and I were sitting in the stands. I wore my Sandlot uniform and Kris wore a yellow tank top with a red button down shirt.

Squints and Uncle Chops sat next to us. " hey Squints" I said

" hey Dani"

Just then Mr. Needman started talking

"welcome to the valley little league baseball Tournament, yes all teams are invited but only one team can take home this here trophy Let's play ball" he said

Everyone cheered.

The Sandlot boys had won their first two games with ease.

" that's two. Two more to go" I told Kris

" we'll be playing Needman's team in no time. And we can finally crush EJ's ego" said Kris

Ok she seriously scares me sometimes

We went over to where the guys were resting.

" good game guys" I said sitting on Wings lap

" thanks" said DP

Kris was just standing there awkwardly since the only seat was next to Timber.

I put my hands over my mouth and mouthed ' make a move'

Before she could do anything

"guys come on" Squints said calling the back to the Dugout

" bye Wings" I said

" bye Dani" said Wings kissing me on the cheek

Me and Kris went back to sit on the bleachers I turned to her and said " that was just sad Kris"

" shut up" she muttered

The Sandlot boys had won all their four games and were playing Needman's team tomorrow.

" let's all go celebrate!" yelled DP

" yeah" all the boys cheered

" I can't but Dani can"said Tommy

" I can?" I asked

He nodded and got on his bike.

We all walked to the diner. We got into one of those circle booths. Wings sat next to me with his arm over my shoulder. And I practically forced Kris to sir next to Timber. It was cute cause they were so shy.

We talked about the games, and how we were gonna kick EJ's butt tomorrow.

" hey guys I got to go" said Kris

" ok you coming tomorrow?" I asked

" yes" she said

She walked towards door as soon as she was gone I turned to Timber and asked " do you like Kris?"

" yes he does why do you ask" said Wok before Timber could answer

" well a little birdie told me she likes him too" I said

I saw Timber smile. We just talked about random things. I looked at my watch. " guys I got to go" I said

" I walk you" said Wings

I have the best boyfriend ever.

He walked me home. We didn't talk we just enjoyed each others company.

~~~~~At Home~~~~~~

I walk in to see Tommy sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

" what's wrong?" I asked sitting next to him

" I'm on Needman's team" he said getting to the point

" what? Why?" I said

" because it's what I have to do" Tommy said

" what you have to do? You have to be on a team who's coach has and ego the size of the united states?" I yelled at him

" you don't get it Dani!" he yelled back

" don't talk to me. At the house or the sandlot or anywhere!" I yelled and ran up to my room.

How could he do this to me everything in my life was going great and now he had to ruin it.

I felt hot tears began to pour out my eyes. He's just like dad. he betrayed me.

A/N this one is also kind of short. And I added Kris cause I thought Dani needed a girl best friend and another sandlot boy need some love. But the story is still gonna focus on Dani. The story is almost over. Next chapter up soon. Reviews are love:)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I just got to 20 reviews so I decided to post another chapter:)

Disclaimer: I don't own The Sandlot 3 or It happens by Sugarland

Chapter 7

"Ain't no rhyme or reason  
>No complicated meaning<br>Ain't no need to over-think it  
>Let go, laughing<br>Life don't go quite like you planned it  
>We try so hard to understand it<br>The irrefutable, indisputable fact is  
>Pshh It happens-" It happens by sugarland<p>

I woke up around ten o'clock. I didn't sleep well last night because of Thomas.

I got dressed,went down the stairs and walked out the door. I didn't even feel like talking to anyone not even my mom.

I walked around just going were my feet would take me.

I thought about my life.

My dad leaving, us moving, meeting the sandlot boys, mom becoming ill, Wings becoming my boyfriend, and everything else in-between.

" Hey Santorelli" someone yelled

I turned around to see EJ. I ignored him.

" I'm talking to you!" he yelled

" what do you want" I snapped back

" I just wanted to tell you that your cheering for our team now!" he demanded

"excuse me?" I questioned

" here's your uniform" he said ignoring my comment

I looked at the outfit. Short skirt tight top. I throw it on the ground and stomped on it.

" you did not just do that" EJ said

"I think I just did" I said

He looked like he was gonna hit me.

" leave her alone EJ" said a voice from behind me.

I turned around to see the sandlot boys plus Kris.

" what are you doing here McKay" said EJ since Wings told him off

" saving my girlfriend" Wings said back

" leave her alone before we make you" said Two-Ton which surprised me.

" Fine. We'll just kick your butts and the game" EJ said walking off

As soon as he was gone I turned to them. Kris came up to hug me. I hugged her back.

" so I guess Thomas told you" I said

Yeah they said in unison.

" you know we still need to beat them" said Kris

" what can we do?" asked Timber

" all we can do us try" I said grabbing Wings hand. He kissed the top of my head.

" let's go enjoy the sandlot while we still can" said DP

I got on the back of Wings bike. Kris got on the back of Timbers and we were off to enjoy the few hours left at the sandlot.

~~~~Few hours later~~~~

Going to the sandlot turned out to be too depressing, so we just walked around. The guys weren't even worried about practicing.

Kris and I had went to go get some drinks when we came out it was a sight.

All the boys were crowded around Two-Ton with seven jaw breakers in his mouth.

He spit them out.

I walked up to them " shouldn't y'all be practicing?" I asked

" Dan's right" said Q

Two-Ton ignored us " give me some more I'm gonna beat my own record" he said

They cheered him on

" guys! Y'all need to practice!" I yelled

" why? We'r just gonna lose" said DP

" DP if you ever say something negative like that again I will slap you into next week" said Kris backing me up

Every shut up after that.

" thank you Kris, now i know y'all aren't the best team ever, or the most athletic, but you've gotten this far who says you can't win this game? You may not have Thomas but you didn't beat every team you played because of him. You beat them because of team work and even without thomas you can still win. This town believes and you, I believe in you" I said

Everyone was silent after my speech. I'm not surprised. That's the first time I said something serious.

" she's right." said Wings

" yeah guys let's go practice and beat those Butt faces" said DP

Yeah said the whole team.

We all went to practice.

I just notice Ryan wasn't here. Wonder were that kid is.

We had practiced all day. Well the guys did. I got to coach them. It was fun. They said I was harder on the then Thomas.

I had just gotten home. Even thought we were in a fight mom would still try to get us to talk to each other.

I was getting annoyed with her trying to start a conversation. So in just stood up and walked out.

I was in my room when I herd an knock on my door. It was Tommy.

"i just wanted to tell you good luck tomorrow" he said

I turned to him and just stared at him. I finally I said " we don't need your luck"

He just looked at me with sad eyes and walked out.

I turned off the light and tried to get at least five hours of sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>AN sorry it took so long. this was one chapter I liked writing even though it's short. I feel bad for this short Chapter and not updating in so long so might post another chapter today. Thanks for sticking with the story. Reviews are love:)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N two updates in one day! Also I chose mamas song by Carrie underwood since their mom is dying.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Sandlot 3 or mamas song by Carrie underwood.

Chapter 8

"Mama, you taught me to do the right things  
>So now you have to let your baby fly<br>You've given me everything that I will need  
>To make it through this crazy thing called life<p>

And I know you watched me grow up  
>And only want what's best for me<br>And I think I found the answer to your prayers-" Mamas song by Carrie Underwood

I woke up earlier then usual. I don't know if I should go to the game. My mom is still very sick. She will probably never be better

I walked into my moms room to check on her i walk into see Tommy sitting in the chair next to her still asleep. I missed talking to him. He wasn't always a jerk. He used to really helpful and nice.

I remember every saturday mom, Tommy and I would bake cookies or some kind of sweets but we would end up getting in a big food fight we would have to go to a local bakery and just buy cookies there.

I don't know why mom tried to make us bake every Saturday it always ended the same. But it did bring us closer.

I went to go sit on her bed. I looked at my mom her eyes fluttered open. She put her hand on my arm another one on Tommy's.

" did I wake you?" I asked

" no" she said after she said that Tommy's eyes flutter opened and he woke up

" hey why aren't y'all at the game" she asked us

" I don't know if I should go" said Tommy in a whispered

She looked to me and I nodded say that I thought the same thing

" why?" she asked

" because I...we need to be here with you" said Tommy

" he's right mom I have been acting like such a brat because of the sandlot game things and I've been spending to much time with them we haven't done any family things together" I said almost in tears Tommy nodded

She sat up. She patted the space next to her for Tommy

Both of us on either side of her. She put a hand on Tom's cheek. Then she pushed a piece of hair out of my face.

" I'm so grateful to have such a wonderful son and a beautiful daughter. You play the game you love and you go cheer on your boyfriend I'll be here when you get back. Good things happen to god people" She said.

I wiped a stray tear from my face. Tommy was about to cry too.

" we'll come back as soon as the as soon as the games over" said Tom

" no matter who wins" I added

Tommy gave her a kiss on the cheek and I wrapped my arms around her.

" I love you mom" both Tommy and I said

With that we walked out. I was scared to cry in front of her.

I closed the door to her room. Tommy walked in front of me.

" Tommy" I said he turned around  
>"I'm so sorry I was acting like a brat. If you have to be on Needman's team you have too" I said crying<p>

He walked back to me and have me hug. " it's ok Dani. We have to stick together. Wish the team good luck. I love you Dani" he said

" good luck to you not to EJ or anyone else on the team" he laughed at that " I love you to little brother" I said

He might be my little brother but he acts like an older one. I pulled away, dried my eyes and was off to the sandlot.

~~~~~~At the game~~~~~~~

The boys were out in the field practicing along with Needman's team

I walked I'm the dugout Kris was already there. We were aloud to sit in the dugout since they were playing on our turf.

" why are you so late?" Kris asked

" um I was talking to my mom" I said

" oh" she said she was the only person I told that my mom was sick well besides Wings

After warmup time was sandlot boys came running to the dug out. Wings saw the sad look on my face and mouthed 'mom' I nodded.

He sat down next to me and pulled me close. He knew how hard it was for me with my mom sick and everything.

" welcome to the valley little league tournament championship game ladies and gentleman will you please rise for the national anthum"

After that was over we walked back to the dugout in silence. We we'r all super worried. We could lose the sandlot or we could win and keep the sandlot. The first option was more likely

"I still can't believe he's playing for Needman's team" said DP

"i told you he was a traitor" said Wings making me furious

" Tommy has he's reasons! Ok I don't know why but he did it so don't blame it on him wings" I yelled at him

Before we could get into a big fight, which I was thankful for didn't happen, Ryan interrupted us.

"I got something to say" Ryan said

Everyone was in shock. Squints cleaned of his glasses.

" did Ryan just talk?" asked Wok in a surprise voice

" I've been around You guys for along time And one thing I know is Benny's right you guys love baseball. You eat,drink,sleep baseball, but nothing compares to playing it if we give up you guys can kiss the sandlot good bye-"

Two-Ton went to interrupt him." zip it tubby! It's my turn to talk. Tommy taught us slot about baseball skills instead of being mad at him let's show him exactly what he failed to learn from us . How to play the game we love. I don't know about you guys but I don't want to lose the sandlot to these butt faces" said Ryan

" the mouth on that kid" whispered Two-Ton

Benny walked behind Ryan

" alright guys what he said put your hands in" he said

The guys put their hands in including me and Kris

" one,two, three sandlot!" we chanted

We a looked over to the other teams dugout to see Tommy and Needmad arguing.

Needman yelled in his face. Tommy started walking towards us.

" what is he doing?" asked DP

He threw his hat back and stood in front of us.

" what are you doing here?" asked Two-Ton hotly

" I want to win" he said

" so do we" said Wings

" yeah get lost" added Wok

" look I made a mistake, I'm sorry" he paused

" what are you saying?" asked Benny

" I made a deal with Needma'd team because I thought it was my destiny"

DP cut him off " this isn't were you go on about the dodgers or the hall of fame and your smoking hot girlfriends is it?"

" no this is the part were I throw that all away to do what's right play ball with my friends thats if you'll have me. Look I would rather lose a game with my real team then win for all the wrong reasons" Tommy finished his rant

" you made a bad mistake...we'r not gonna lose. Now get out of the ridicules uniform and get ready to bat" DP said with a smile

Ryan whispered thank you

Tommy walked over to Needman and took of the hideous shirt.

" looks like I won't be needing this" said Tom

" your making the wrong decision" said Needman

Tommy just threw the shirt at him and walked back to us.

I picked up Tommy's sandlot shirt.

" good thing we didn't throw this away" I said throwing it to him

"good to have you back" said Wok

" you can kiss St. Angus good bye" yelled Needman

" that's not even the half of it" whispered Tom

" are we gonna play?" asked the umpire

Yeah chanted the guys. I walked over and gave Tommy a big hug.

" thanks Tommy" I said

" anytime Dani" he said back

I went over to Wings and gave bim a quick kiss. " good luck" I whispered

" thanks" he said

" play ball!" shouted the umpire

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>AN sorry to end it there but I at least want this story to be ten chapters and if I end it there it will be! Reviews are love:)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own The Sandlot 3 or Some hearts By Carrie underwood

Chapter 9

"Some Hearts  
>They just get all the right breaks<br>Some hearts have the stars on their side  
>Some hearts,<br>They just have it so easy  
>Some hearts just get lucky sometimes<br>Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes-" Carrie underwood Some hearts

You be surprised about how much me and Kris were getting into this game.

I was sweating so bad. I smell gross.

" we're catching up!" said Kris with excitement.

Just then Wings walked in front of one of the other guys and fainted.

I started to walk out there but Benny held me back I looked at him wired.

'watch' he mouthed

I looked over there to see Roll walk to the player and say man out

Wings opened hid eyes and pointed at the guy laughing

I had to smile

" yes that's your boyfriend Dani" said Kris

" isn't he wonderful" I said

" yeah,sure, of course" said a sarcastic Kris

~~~~~~~6th Inning~~~~~~~~~

It was four to five. Tommy was up to bat.

" come on Tommy" I yelled from the dugout

" yeah Tommy" yelled the rest of the team

" walk him son" you could hear Mr. Needman day from the dugout

" what?" asked a confused EJ

" just do what I say" snapped Needman

Me, Kris,Benny, and Squints looked at each other in confusion

"Hey Needman your really gonna put the tie running score in position?" yelled Benny from our dugout

" hey Rodriguez you coach your team and I'll coach mine" Needman yelled back

" but dad. I mean coach I can take this guy" EJ said cutting in

" Time" yelled Needman to the umpire

He walked over to him and whispered to him. They started yelling at each other.

All I herd Needman say was " Two words wood chipper"

" play ball!" yelled the umpire

We all sat down.

I was super nervous. Tommy could tie us up with the other team and give us a chance of winning this game.

EJ threw the ball. " strike one!"

Come on Tommy you can do this.

Tommy swung again and missed. God what is wrong with him?

I was biting my nails a nasty habit I picked up from my mom

EJ threw another one. Tommy hit it. " foul ball"

" darn it" I said

" it's ok Tommy" yelled DP

" come on put it threw his kitchen" I herd uncle Chops yell from the stands

" he Santa is that the north pole out there?" said Benny

Tommy just looked at him a smiled

After a moment or two EJ threw the pitch. Tommy finally hit it!

Home run!

Sending him and Wings to home plate.

They walked to the dugout. Tommy looked at me

I knew what he ment it was time to use our lucky ball. The one all the dodgers signed.

We were all crowded around Tommy looking at the dodgers baseball

" this is it guys three puts and the sandlot's ours forever. One more thing were gonna use this ball this inning for luck remember?" said Tom

We all nodded " on three" I shouted

We all put our hands in

"one,two three Sandlot!" we shouted together

Me and Kris ran over to behind the fence thing behind home plate to get a closer look

To bat first for Needman's team was a small chubby kid who looked about nine maybe ten He had already gotten two outs.

" hey batter you got some sup on your shoe" said DP using the little trick I taught him

The kid put his bat down and looked at DP " what sup?" he asked which sounded like whats up

" oh I don't know what's up with you?" asked an innocent looking DP

He put his mask on just in time to catch the ball " strike three your out" yelled the umpire

The kid got mad and stomped back to his own dugout.

The second batter was just as easy we got him out in the first three try's

" one more and the sandlot is ours" I whispered to Kris

She nodded excitedly

EJ was the last batter. " move out of my way dork" he said pushing DP

I can't wait to win and rub it in his face

" what's that I smell?" asked Wok from the outfield

" oh it's just Needman" he finished

" come on Timber you can do this" yelled Kris

EJ was about to bat when he put his hand up. The umpire called time and EJ walked to the other dude of the plate

" lets go Timber times a wasting" said EJ

God if only I could punch him. Kris looked like she thought the same.

Timber threw the ball EJ didn't hit it but he got another player to second base.

Timber threw the second pitch

Everything went in slow motion. EJ hit what looked like a home run

It came straight towards Tommy he ran back all the way to the fence it seemed like he couldn't catch it.

He jumped on the fence. it bend back some but it didn't break it just held Tommy's weight and pushed him right back to the field

He looked liked he passed out but he quickly got up and held the ball in his hand.

Everyone cheered. We did it!  
>We get to keep the sandlot!<p>

I hugged Kris but them I looked at her thinking why am I hugging you

We both let go and ran over to the boys

I ran to Wings. He picked me up and spun me around. " we did it!" I said

" yeah we did" he said

Then he kissed me. I know we've already kissed once but this was better then the first. I know I'm also only thirteen but I love him I really do.

We were interrupted by Tommy tapping on my shoulder " we have to go see mom" he said

I looked at Wings he nodded like he understood.

I gave him a quick kiss and Tommy and I ran all the way home

We didn't stop until we got to her room

" mom we did!" I yelled

" the sandlot's been saved" added Tommy

We came into her room which was dimly lit. She looked worse then before.

Her eyes were open. Her breathing was labored.

Both our smiles faded as soon as we saw her, but she still smiled at us

We walked over to her bed and sat down on either side of her. I pushed some hair out of her face while Tommy grabbed her hand.

"you both always knew how to make me proud" she whispered

Making both Tommy and I smile

"Tommy" we herd from the window

Mom nodded he walked to the window

I stayed there with her." I love you so much Danielle. Your so beautiful. And if that boy hurts you or doesn't treat you right i will come back to hunt him" she said with a laugh.

" i love you too" i whispered

And with that she stopped breathing

She was gone. At that moment I realized she would never see my sixteen birthday, my graduation, or my wedding.

I needed Tommy right now. I walked towards the window with tears down my face to get him

I came just in time to see Ryan throw a ball up in the air and hit Tommy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>AN one more chapter and it's over:(. I'm so sad yet so happy that Im almost finished a story. Remember Reviews are love.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N i don't know how old they are in the end so i just put there ages between late thirties and early forties

Disclaimer: I don't own The Sandlot 3 or Jack and Diane by John Mellencamp

Chapter 10

"Oh yeah life goes on  
>Long after the thrill of livin' is gone<br>Oh yeah say life goes on  
>Long after the thrill of livin' is gone"-Jack and Diane John Mellencamp<p>

~~~~~30 Years later~~~~

*No POV*

A forty four year old Tommy Santorelli woke up groggily in a hospital.

He looked around in confusion.

" I think he's waking up doctor" said the nurse.

" welcome back" said the doctor

" what happen?" Tommy asked still half asleep

" when I herd you took a pitch to the head in practice I rushed right over here to check in on you" said the doctor

" Q?" asked Tommy

Q smiled " No ones call me that in years. Well Danielle still does."

" is she here?" asked Tommy

" yeah Dani come in" Q called to the door way using her nickname

Just then a forty five year old Danielle came in. Even though she was old she barely looked like she was a day over thirty

" oh Tommy" she said running to his side" Wings and I have been worried sick"

" you Wings? Your still together?" he asked

"we've been together since you saved the sandlot" Said Dani

" really?" he questioned

" yeah. And Zoe and Johnny have missed there favorite uncle" said Dani

" you two have kids?"

Just then a ten year old girl and an twelve year old boy came in.

The girl had Wings blonde hair and Dani's hazel eyes

While the boy had a light brown hair and blueish- brown eyes

Followed them was an older looking Wings. He still had his crazy blonde hair he looked like he had gotten stronger.

Zoe and Johnny went to give uncle Tom a hug.

" well if it isn't my favorite brother in law" he said

Same old Wings " I better be your only brother in law" Tommy said back

Wings just smiled at put his arm around Danielle.

" hey there's my boy" said a old looking Benny

" Benny what are you doing here? Asked Tommy

" what a manger can't visit his favorite player?" benny asked

" favorite what?" asked Tom

" you know Dani and the guys have been here almost everyday you know just checking in they were really worried about their caption" benny said back

" caption?" questioned Tommy to himself

Just then a man in his late thirty's walked in wearing a cap and striped shirt

" looks like this little ball still got some luck her yet huh little buddy" the man said

" Ryan?" Tom questioned

" do you realize how many calls we get everyday asking about you?" asked Ryan

" calls?"

" yeah on my sports radio show, hey some of the guys want to cams in and say hi" said Ryan

The whole sandlot team came walking in even Kris.

There were all older now but Tommy didn't see that

He saw the annoying yet funny Wok and Roll

The quiet and shy Ryan

The amazing pitcher Timber

The smart and short Q

The outspoken DP

The Two-Ton who loved food but still played baseball like a pro

The stubborn yet fast Wings

And last but not least the stubborn, sarcastic Danielle

tommy could help but smile.

" it's just like you said mom good thing happen to good people" he whispered to himself.

-  
>AN the end! It's over:( I'm so proud of myself for finishing it! What story should I write next? I either want to write my Journey to the center of the earth Sean/OC or my Spiderwick chronicles Jared/OC one tell which one you prefer and which ever gets the most I'll start that one first. Reviews are love:)


	11. Attention!

ATTENTION! This is not an update!

I have poll on my profile of what story i should start next!

Please answer. I need help!

Thanks:)


End file.
